


Lines of Communication

by Violsva



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: All extreme discreet.





	Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene just after [this](https://the-comfortable-courtesan.dreamwidth.org/141074.html).

Hector Wilson approached Matt Johnson watching two fellows spar—no professionals, but acquitting themselves well nonetheless. “Johnson,” he said, lighting his pipe.

“Wilson.” Matt nodded.

They spoke of prize-fighting until one boxer made a sudden rush. Then Wilson said, under the noise of the crowd, “We wish to know whether anyone watches the house.”

“Watches?” asked Matt, careful even in his surprise to keep his voice down. “I’ll investigate.”

Wilson said nothing more until the match was over; then he clapped Matt’s shoulder. “You must tell Sandy of that one!”

“Oh yes,” said Matt, his worry not at all diminishing.


End file.
